


I'm scared

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, really dont know how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunter is leaving for the military, Sebastian is scared.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713
Kudos: 13





	I'm scared

When Hunter first told Sebastian he was going into the military, Sebastian refused to speak to him. Of course Sebastian understood that for Hunter serving your country was important but Sebastian was scared. He didn't want to loose Hunter, especially like that. Sebastian wouldn't tell him that though but he did stop ignoring Hunter at a point when he realised that Hunter wasn't going to back down.

Hunter was preparing to leave tomorrow and Sebastian was ignoring him. Hunter was being sent out to an area that had particularly violent wars. Obviously, Sebastian wasn't happy but there was nothing either of them could do.

"Babe, please talk to me." Hunter came and sat beside Sebastian who was sat on their couch watching tv. Although, he wasn't actually paying attention but rather letting his mind wonder. "Bas."

"No." Was all Sebastian was giving him.

"Talk to me, please." He pleaded. Sebastian took a deep breath in before burying his head in his hands.

"I'm scared." Sebastian admitted, Hunter wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I'm scared that one day you'll leave and never come back and I don't want to imagine the life I'll have to live without you here."

"Sebastian. You don't have to. I'll always come back for you. Always have and always will. You can't get rid of me that easily. You can certainly try. I'm with you till the end." He brought Sebastian's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently a few times before trailing kisses up his arm until he reaches his mouth. He looked at Sebastian for a moment before he kissed his lips gently.

"Please, never leave me." Sebastian breathed, his words coming out softly and quietly. His head rested against Hunters. His body as close to him as he possibly could.

"Never." Hunter whispered back just as quietly.


End file.
